Training
by BlackFox12
Summary: Instead of training, two female angels are watching Michael and Gabriel fight


**Training**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Supernatural, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Instead of training, two female angels are watching Michael and Gabriel fight

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for Supernatural; some swats given with the flat of a sword; violence; original characters

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Timeline:** Set back in ancient times, before Gabriel becomes the Trickster

* * *

Darkoda frowned down at her sword, swinging the blade a little and catching Asra's blade. She raised her head, but was kind of unfocused. Her mind was elsewhere, and after a few more practice blows, Asra got through her block and rapped her on the head hard with the hilt of her sword, making her ears ring. "Ow."

"Well, that's what you get for not paying attention," Asra said, lowering her sword. "Where's your mind today?"

"I…" Darkoda's voice trailed off, and she shrugged a little sheepishly, glancing around the practice area and craning her neck as if she wanted to see someone.

In the far end of the training field, a golden beauty was in the heat of battle with another angel. His armor was black with his hair down in long golden tresses, his arms rippling with muscles that had been from many centuries of Heavenly training. He was well defined and his eyes were sharp with battle readiness as was his body, with the skin a slight golden colour. He was God's  
messenger and warrior, with the beauty and grace of the Heavens with his hazel eyes like soft petals of brown and gold.

Sensing that he was being watched, Michael managed to get a blow on him, laughing playfully when he had his little brother on his back. Gabriel grinned and grabbed the offered arm before they were both in the heat of battle once again, none knowing truly that they were being spied on; nor how much a desire grew within once of the other angelic hosts.

Darkoda watched the battle between the two, her eyes focused mainly on Gabriel. When she turned back to her sparring partner, she flushed a little at Asra's knowing grin. "What?"

"Talk to him." Asra stared hard at her friend.

"I can't." Darkoda shrugged, fidgeting with her sword. "I'm not an arch angel."

"Well, let's go over and watch. Maybe you'll learn something." Asra headed over to the two battling arch angels.

Not having much of a choice, Darkoda trailed after her friend, though kept back a little, sneaking almost adoring glances at Gabriel while he wasn't looking.

Gabriel continued to battle his brother, with both black armors shining in the Heavenly light with the clash of their swords with both brothers panting with delight. The younger arch angel smiled as he twirled in and brought his metal to disarm Michael; but the older had the upper hand. blocking the move.

Gabriel panted in the heat of battle, sweat glistening upon his well defined flesh with his eyes shining. That was when he noticed the eyes upon him, getting a little distracted; enough for Michael to disarm him with a laugh. Gabriel growled a little up at his big brother, and soon they were back at it, Michael obviously amused, seeing the glance the blond had given to the females. He winked at the girls and kept up on Gabriel. He pulled the blond towards him, whispering in  
his delicate ear, "Think she likes you, Gabe."

The blond shook his head in denial. "Yeah, right, they probably are into you."

Gabriel soon pushed them both apart and the swords once again clashed together wildly with Micheal being the stronger, more experienced brother. As they battled, another arch angel appeared from the Garrison, looking at them, and saw the females. "They are magnificant warriors, are they not?" Castiel said softly, watching them battle, his hand holding his own sword with his own muscled flesh in his black armor, his wavy dark hair hanging down his back with a pure, elegant beauty to him. His blue eyes watched in amusement as Michael made Gabriel his battleground bitch.

Darkoda nodded slowly, watching the angels. "Yes, they are..." Her hands were tight around the hilt of her sword, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Gabriel. She knew who he was... all of the arch angels were well-known.

"Did I hit you too hard on the head?" Asra whispered in Darkoda's ear, and then looked at Castiel, smiling and tossing her long red hair back. "We always seem to miss you on the practice field, Castiel. Care to share some of your moves with me?"

Castiel smirked with his blue eyes shining in amusement, clutching his own sword. "Are you certain that you may be able to handle my sword?" the brunette teased, and looked at the red-haired beauty before him and watched his brothers fighting.

"I don't know..." Asra stepped closer to the arch angel, almost purring. "Why don't we find out?"

Darkoda glanced at her friend and opened her mouth, then apparently thought better of what she'd been about to say and closed it again. Even though her head didn't really hurt, she still absently touched it as she let her eyes remain focused on Gabriel.

Castiel's blue eyes widened when she stepped closer to him and purred. The brunette was not used to making the females purr when most fell for his brother Michael. It took a moment for him to register that she was interested in him. He grinned and pulled her flush to his own body and smirked. "I would desire to know if thee can handle my sword. It tis not I that many challenge; but for you, I shall delight in battle." His blue eyes twinkled, and he gently let her go, holding his sword at the ready. "If thee consider yourself ready, then come at me; but I shall give no quarter."

Gabriel continued to battle, only to be knocked down and only to yelp when Michael used his sword to swat his buttocks, only covered by his black leathered skirt and black underclothing. Michael delighted in teasing his little brother, swatting him a few times. The blond got up, rubbing his backside with a growl.

"Pay attention to thy opponent, Gabriel. Tis important, and thine need be prepared."

Asra started to ready her own sword, but paused, glancing over at Darkoda. When the dark-haired angel merely waved her on, though, Asra turned her full attention to Castiel again, circling him slowly before darting in.

Darkoda frowned in concern as Gabriel was knocked down, and glanced briefly at Asra and Castiel. Then, she jerked her head a little to the side, hearing the same voice she'd been hearing for a while, frowning.

Castiel soon was fighting with the red-haired girl with a wicked grin, their battle getting heated. Sweat glistened on his skin with the arch angel panting, loving the way her body moved during the the heat of battle, while Gabriel continued to fight Michael. Both battles seemed to gain in intensity until Michael and Gabriel were done, heading towards the armory.

Darkoda took a step after the two arch angels before she realised what she was doing and stopped, lowering her head with a slow sigh. Asra was much bolder than she was, and Darkoda knew that her friend would tell her to just go and talk to the arch angel. But Darkoda was never going to be able to start anything with Gabriel...

Asra pressed in close to Castiel, letting her body brush teasingly against his before she moved back with a mischievous grin.

Castiel groaned a little when Asra pushed against his body and smiled. "Thy are cheating, Asra." He continued to fight with her, but she was soon able to disarm him, teasing his flesh with the arch angel falling to the ground, looking up at Asra, his blue eyes wide in shock. He had been beaten by a simple rub to his armored body, but delighted in the view she gave him at that moment.

Gabriel turned to look at his brother and sighed, but his blue eyes saw the other female with Asra turning away when smacked on his backside with Micheal's sword to continue his own training. The blond sat down on a bench, soon cleaning his weapons. "Do thee think that she likes me as thy has said?"

Micheal smirked and winked, cleaning his own sword. "Perhaps, but tis up to thee to find out; but lesser angels are not worthy of thee as arch angels are, little brother. We are warriors, and thy are but fodder for battle."

Gabriel sighed and looked down at his sword. "I guess, but I think she is lovely." He looked back at the entrance of the armory, not certain as to whether he should bother with someone not in the Garrison like Castiel or not. He wasn't as bold as his brothers right now, but hoped that would someday change.

Asra smirked down at Castiel. "Mmm... Didn't think you knew my name." She offered a hand to help him up with a grin. "It's not cheating, just using the skills available to me." She glanced over at Darkoda, and slowly shook her head, then turned back to Castiel. "I enjoyed fighting with you, Castiel."

Darkoda sighed, her eyes shining a little at the memory of the two arch angels battling. However, she couldn't stop thinking back to the voice, and the orders it was telling her to obey...

Castiel took her hand and smiled. "I do know thy name, Asra, and I do hope that we shall see each other again; but alas, I am needed back to the Garrison." The dark-haired beauty headed back towards the armory to continue his training for an upcoming battle, knowing that one had to always be prepared when the Arch Angels were called into the battle; never knowing how right he truly was.

Gabriel soon was busy, back to training hard until it was time to retire for the day.


End file.
